fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Champions of Yore 2/Script
Opening Dialogue Pre-Battle *'Chrom:' Wait. Are we in the same Outrealm as before...? Quick, let's get out of here before that old das— *'Old Hubba:' You're back! You really came back! ...I can't believe you came back. I mean, of course you came back! Just as I divoned! ...Divined? ...Divinidated? *'Chrom:' Hubba, listen... *'Old Hubba:' Oh, if only Beatrice were still here to see you take pity on her doddering old husband. She was a big supporter of charity, you know. She married me, after all! Heh ha... *'Chrom:' Hubba! Enough! Just point us to your stolen Einherjar cards, and we'll be on our way. *'Old Hubba:' *Ahem* Yes, well, actually I had a vision that we'd find the thief in three...two... *'Aversa:' Oh my, Hubba. Did you follow me all the way here? I do love a man with endurance... *'Old Hubba:' There she is, right on schedule! The filthy, lying, exquisite beauty who stole my cards! *'Chrom:' Wait a minute... Isn't that... *'Old Hubba:' Oho! Does she look familiar? Even so, I can assure you this is not the woman you know. She comes from a different world than you or I—one already well on its way to ruin. Be warned, she's not to be underestimated. Or trusted. ...Or shown secret heirlooms. *'Aversa:' Especially not while I have all your big, strong Einherjar to protect me, Hubba. You never told me all your calling cards summoned heroes from the past! You of all people know how much I love antiques, Bubbles... *'Old Hubba:' I told you, you don't get to call me that anymore! ...Rrrgh! See what she does?! Honestly, I'd love to help you fight her...if only I hadn't thrown my back out. But hey, at least I have the Einherjar you reclaimed for me last time! Now let's see... Come forth, my brave and comely heroines! Lend us your swords and shapely muscles! *'Eirika:' As you wish. I will strike down any wrongdoers. *'Lyn:' I'll show you what I can do with a blade. *'Celica:' I hope we can end this with as little bloodshed as possible...for their sake. *'Old Hubba:' Heh heh... Not bad, eh? Eh? Well then, good luck! Before Battle Starts *'Aversa:' I'm counting on you, my sweet prince. *'Marth:' Of course, milady. I am yours. *'Chrom:' Wait, Marth? ...Again? And he looks...different. *'Old Hubba:' It's another reflection of the same man. Hmm, how can I explain this... Just as no two artists would paint him the same way, so, too, his cards differ. Even cards of the same person have different appearances and abilities... *'Marth:' So, you knaves have come to kidnap Lady Aversa? I will not allow it. Leave now, before any harm comes to you. *'Old Hubba:' You are mistaken, Prince Marth! We're not kidnappers, I assure you! We would never think of tying her up and making her beg for mercy! *'Chrom:' Hubba, weren't you the one saying Einherjar can't be reasoned with?! *'Marth:' Enough of your lies. Draw your weapons and die with honor! *'Old Hubba:' Welp, was worth a try. Did my part! The rest is up to you and yours, Chrom. *'Chrom:' Uh, yes, Hubba. Thanks so much for the assistance... Special Conversations Ally Conversations Frederick and Celica *'Celica:' Is it true you came from another world? *'Frederick:' That it is, milady. *'Celica:' Your world must be so different from ours. Purple trees, swimming pegasi... *'Frederick:' Er, perhaps not THAT different. *'Celica:' Do you suppose there are lots of other worlds out there? *'Frederick:' I could not say for certain, but the likelihood does seem high. *'Celica:' It sounds intriguing. I wonder if I'll ever get to see another world... *'Frederick:' ...... *'Celica:' Well, we can speak more of it later. *'Frederick:' But there won't be a later. Will there? The cards give only a fleeting identity to the soul. When they return to the cards, that identity is lost forever. Depending on how you look at it, that's actually quite sad... Sumia and Lyn *'Sumia:' Um, hello there. *'Lyn:' Good day. You're one of the visitors, right? Do you need something? *'Sumia:' N-no! I was just...trying to connect. We may have a long fight ahead. *'Lyn:' Well, that's very cordial of you. But together we'll make short work of these dullards. *'Sumia:' Oh! I certainly hope so. But I should warn you, I'm a little— Aaah! *'Lyn:' Are you all right?! That looked like it hurt. *'Sumia:' Yes! Oof... I'm fine! Oh, this is so embarrassing... Good luck to you, milady. *'Lyn:' ...Did she just trip over thin air? That's impressive in its own right. Cordelia and Eirika *'Eirika:' Milady, I wanted to thank you for coming to our aid. I feel like we have a much better chance of winning now. *'Cordelia:' It gladdens me to hear that, milady. But don't let your guard down yet. The tides of battle have a way of changing suddenly. *'Eirika:' Thank you. I'll be careful. I can see you're quite cautious. *'Cordelia:' I have watched my closest, strongest friends knocked from the sky like flies. Caution comes quick after that. ...Still, you're a sweet girl. *'Eirika:' Too sweet, some would say... I'm afraid I'm quite naive. But at least I'm blessed with friends that let me get away with it. *'Cordelia:' Oh, I see. You still have YOUR friends. Rubbing salt in my wounds, eh? *'Eirika:' What? No! That's not what I meant at all! Oh, I'm so sorry! *'Cordelia:' Hee hee. I'm just kidding. Sorry about that. I suppose I'm lucky my new friends are willing to put up with it! *'Eirika:' Ha ha. That you are. Enemy Conversations Robin (Female) vs Alm *'Alm:' You're their tactician, right? Why are you causing trouble? *'Robin:' We're not! It's that old coot's fault we had to— Ugh, never mind... *'Alm:' So you admit you started it. Good. My conscience is clear. Sully vs Eliwood *'Eliwood:' End this battle, brigand, and leave this place forever! *'Sully:' Right. Because I really LOOK like a brigand... You know, saying dumb crap like that gives us redheads a bad name! Vaike vs Roy *'Vaike:' Well, don't you look tough for a scrawny little kid! Surrender now and the Vaike might just take ya under his wing. *'Roy:' Why would I surrender, even if I have my doubts? And more importantly... Who in the world is "the Vaike"? Lon'qu vs Leif *'Leif:' You there. I've had enough of your villainy. *'Lon'qu:' ...And? Panne vs Sothe *'Sothe:' A laguz? No, that's not possible... Stand down or I'll strike you down! *'Panne:' What?! You have seen other shape-shifters like me? ...No matter. The look in your eye says we are past pleasant conversation. Cordelia vs Seliph *'Seliph:' Withdraw your forces and surrender. There is no honor in a brigand's fight. *'Cordelia:' We are not brigands, sir! And there IS honor in fighting for my comrades...and for him! Tharja vs Marth *'Tharja:' You know, you remind me of a certain someone in a not-so-subtle way. *'Marth:' Beg pardon? Who are you? And, uh...could you not stand so close? *'Tharja:' Oh, don't be shy. Just hold still while I pull a few strings... Lucina vs Ike *'Ike:' You sure you want to face me? *'Lucina:' If you would do me the honor. I can see you're quite strong. *'Ike:' I do no honors. But if you come at me, you'll get the bruises you're looking for. *'Lucina:' So be it! Severa vs Ephraim *'Severa:' What do YOU want? Go jump in a lake or something. Do you even have lakes? *'Ephraim:' I'm not going anywhere until I've taken you down, wench. *'Severa:' Did you just call me a WENCH? Who even SAYS "wench" anymore? Ugh. Gag me with a trebuchet. Walhart vs Sigurd *'Sigurd:' Sheathe your weapon, knave. History shall not see me slain by some brigand! *'Walhart:' Ha! I like your confidence. But history shall not see ME cowed by some braggart! NPC Quotes Alm *''Battle:'' I'll teach you to harass a poor, defenseless girl! *''Defeat:'' Nngh...why? I have to get stronger... Celica *''Battle:'' And you call yourselves men. How could you let a vixen like that trick you? *''Defeat:'' You...beasts... Eirika *''Battle:'' I can't believe you trust that vixen more than us! *''Defeat:'' Forgive me, but I can't...nngh... Please, lead us to victory... Eliwood *''Battle:'' I'm not much of a fighter, but I have to do my part. *''Defeat:'' They're too strong for me... It's up to you, Roy... Ephraim *''Battle:'' For brigands, you're clearly capable. I'm going to enjoy this... *''Defeat:'' You fight...well... I hope we meet again... Ike *''Battle:'' You sure you want to do this? *''Defeat:'' Im...pressive... Leif *''Battle:'' Throw down your weapon and surrender, and I may spare your life. *''Defeat:'' Ugh... Have to retreat...regroup... Lyn *''Battle:'' I suppose it falls on me to wake these boys from their chivalrous fantasy. *''Defeat:'' This will only make me stronger... Just wait... Marth *''Battle:'' I will defend this land at all costs! *''Defeat:'' If only I could...do more... Roy *''Battle:'' I have to believe in our cause. I cannot let doubt weaken me! *''Defeat:'' I should have...believed harder... Seliph *''Battle:'' This sword shall always be the sword of the oppressed. I swear it again now! *''Defeat:'' I have shamed myself...and my father... Sigurd *''Battle:'' I show no mercy to cowards who would kidnap an innocent maiden! *''Defeat:'' To be felled by lowly scum like this... It sickens me... Sothe *''Battle:'' I'm not strong enough or stupid enough to hold back. Now come on! *''Defeat:'' I should have...fought better... Other Dialogue End of First Player Phase *'Roy:' This doesn't feel right... Are we really doing what's best for this kingdom? Western Village *'Villager:' Ugh... Try plowin' a field when armies are marchin' through left and right. Get off my land, you sons of... Whazzat? Ya say ye'll leave as soon as you STOP the fighting? In that case, here. Consider it my humble way of sayin' "Hurry the hell up!" Eastern Village *'Villager:' What a bleedin' nightmare! Who brought an army down upon our peaceful village? Eh? Was it YOU? ...No? Oh, so ye've come to drive off those dastards? I see. Then here! Take this, and finish the job before we have to get uncivilized! Closing Dialogue Aversa, Chrom and Old Hubba *'Aversa:' Well, well. Your new friends are quite something, Bubbles. Perhaps I'd best retreat for now. See you later... *'Chrom:' Wait! Get back here! *'Old Hubba:' "See you later"? Heh heh, oh, Hubba, you still got it, you sly old— Er, I mean...*ahem* She got away?! Oh, fiddlesticks! Well, I suppose I soothseed this, too. ...Soothsaw? ...Soothsawed? Anyway, I've known this would happen ever since the first time I met her. She came to my house asking to be my apprentice. I was her master, she said! Then one morning I wake up, and she's gone...along with most all my Einherjar! The cards were so well hidden, too! In a special place, kept secret for generations... *'Chrom:' Don't blame yourself. No doubt she used some dark art to divine the— *'Old Hubba:' I told her where they were. *'Chrom:' ...... *'Old Hubba:' It was such a juicy secret! I thought she'd be impressed. ...And she was! Especially at the map I drew... I think my ancestors would understand my folly. Certainly Great-Uncle Fondell would... But don't judge me lest ye be judged later! I see big lady troubles in your future... *'Chrom:' Given your record up to now, I'm not too worried... Why don't you use your crystal ball to tell us where Aversa fled with the other cards? *'Old Hubba:' Some other Outrealm, I suppose. We'll catch her next time! *'Chrom:' I'm not so sure there'll be a next time. We really should be— *'Old Hubba:' WAIT! I'M HAVING ANOTHER VISION! Why, it's the future again! ...And you're all there...again! *'Chrom:' You don't say... *'Old Hubba:' Yes! You defeated Aversa and found another family treasure she stole! This precious tome...it allows you to learn a special skill! And...I'm giving it to you! Oh, you look so happy to have helped a tired, wrinkled, pitiful old man... *'Chrom:' *Sigh* Fine. I'll consider it. *'Old Hubba:' Huzzah! Thank you so much! Again, there's no rush. Time continuum and all that. Oh, and to help you out, here's one of the cards you saved: "The Young Lion, Roy." Quite dashing, isn't he? I'll entrust him to your tactician. Roy Recruitment *'Roy:' So the lady was deceiving us... I'm sorry I was so blind to it. Let me fight alongside you as recompense. My name is Roy. Have you heard of me? *''Textbox:'' Have you heard of Roy? *'Roy:' 'Yes' is chosen Good. That makes things easier. But I don't know much about any worlds outside my own. Perhaps you could tell me more? I have so many things I want to ask... *'Roy:' 'No' is chosen I'm the son of a marquess in the Lycian League on the continent of Elibe. I fought on my father's behalf when he was too ill to mend our war-torn continent. I'm still young, but one day I hope to become a great man like my father. And the more I know about other worlds like yours, the better my chances! *'Roy:' What's your name? ...Robin, you say? It has an interesting ring to it. I suppose it must be commonplace in your world. So what is your home like? When I was young, I studied abroad in a neighboring house. I've always been fascinated by other places and the people who inhabit them. Do you like your world, Robin? *''Textbox:'' Do you like your world? *'Roy:' 'Yes' is chosen I knew it. I can see it in your eyes. It must be a wonderful place. Are there ships? Fruit? War? How do people make a living? Tell me everything... *'Roy:' ...Thank you, Robin. Your world seems a fascinating place. You've convinced me I must visit someday. Perhaps you'll take me with you? Who knows. I might even find I enjoy your world as much as my own. *'Roy:' 'No' is chosen Really? Not the answer I expected. But I suppose no world is perfect. Wars can break out anywhere. I've seen my share—I can promise you that. And the longer a war drags on, the less sense it makes. The more unfair it seems... But even knowing all that, I never stopped loving my world. I intend to keep fighting until I find a way back to it. And when I do, you'll always be welcome there. You might even like my world better than yours! *''Textbox:'' Recruit Roy > Yes *'Roy:' Very well. You've convinced me. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts